


Worth It

by LuciferneverLies



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bachelorette Party, Background Relationships, F/F, Humor, Some Fluff, Ymir and Sasha bros, Ymir is a tall shit, dildo mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferneverLies/pseuds/LuciferneverLies
Summary: Sasha's gets a gift from Ymir and Historia at the bachelorette party they throw for her and Mikasa.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaniJayNel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/gifts).



> Babe, I did it. ;w;

The party was going full swing at the Reiss mansion. The music thrummed within, getting every living soul to move with the beat.

Truth be told no one would suspect it being a bachelorette party, both brides to be present no less, entangled in each other while the song progressed. Sasha wouldn’t dare complain, despite Ymir’s nagging at how disgustingly domestic she and her wife-to-be were already.

Wife, wife to be, the woman she intended to spend the rest of her life with _. I’m never going to get tired of that._ Sasha mused, back pressed to Mikasa’s front unbothered and unashamed of her boldness.

Sasha could tell Mikasa wasn’t bothered either, despite her reserves when they started their romance so many years ago. Sasha’s mouth twitched upright craning her neck allowing her to stare at the dark unfiltered look of lust in Mikasa’s eyes when she rolled her hips just so.

Seven years almost gave Sasha enough sense to know just how to turn Mikasa on, with mere dancing no less. A bolt of desire shot through Sasha, giddy on the high from dancing, being pressed so close in a mess of other bodies – being pressed so close to the love of her life.

“ _Who we are from the start, won’t you dance with me?”_ the lyrics filter around Sasha, engulfing her further, causing her to twist around to press her front to Mikasa’s. “ _Make a spark, break the dark, find a light with me. Who we are chasing stars, won’t you dance with me? Won’t you dance with me?_ ”

Sasha threw her arms around Mikasa’s neck dipping low with her each time the words ‘ _Lose it’_ seeped through the speakers. The song was coming to its end, and Sasha didn’t want her moment to end so soon.

“ _You gotta give yourself a moment, let your body be. We gotta lose it, we gotta lose it_.”   

Mikasa’s smile was inviting, so much so as the music faded away. Sasha felt herself push forward – going to kiss her in the middle of the dance floor. She watched Mikasa’s eyes flutter closed, Sasha felt her heart flutter, and slowly closed her eyes before going to press her lips to Mikasa’s.

However it seemed fate was a cruel, cruel mistress. A hand grabbed Sasha by her forearm, pulling her back from Mikasa. A groan escaping her lips upon hearing the tsk behind her.

“Figures you two couldn’t keep yourselves off of each other.”

“Ymir, behave. It’s their party after all.”

“Yeah? In our home, in case you forgot babe,” Ymir chuckled, Sasha turned to see Ymir smirking and Historia scowling at Ymir – beside her. “It’s also their bachelorette party, and we’re supposed to keep them apart for now. We’ll do presents later.”

The notion of presents almost appeased the irritation Sasha was feeling, casting a longing glance to Mikasa, who looked about as irritated as Sasha felt. Though Sasha had to squint slightly to catch the look in her eyes, out of the four of them Mikasa did tend to have the best poker face.

Still, it warmed Sasha knowing she wasn’t alone in her irritation and casted Mikasa an adoring smile. “We did agree to these terms I’m afraid. See you in a bit?” Sasha asked, voice nearly lost after the beat for the new song dropped.

Mikasa only nodded her head, moving past Sasha to touch her hand softly, before standing next to Historia. Sasha had wiggled her arm then, hinting to Ymir she needed it back after Historia and Mikasa walked off a second later – more than likely going to the other side of the mansion where the other part of the party for Mikasa continued.

“Lightin’ up Potato Chip.” Ymir drawled a second later, finally letting go of Sasha’s arm to push her hair out of her face. “I’m wearing a tux, you’re dressed like some lumber jack hipster, and we still got to get our drink on for your last night of freedom!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Sasha huffed, doing her best not to smile. “Mikasa happens to like how I dress, thank you.”

“Yeah, well. She’s an idiot in love, like you are.” Ymir said, quirking her brow upright. “It’s almost disgusting how in love you two are.”

“Says the woman who’s married to her soulmate.”

“Since it’s your bachelorette party I’ll let the comment slide.” Ymir chuckled, although Sasha knew Ymir was just as disgustingly in love with Historia as Sasha was with Mikasa. So she merely rolled her eyes, shoulder bumping Ymir.

“Lead me to the bar, oh panty dropper.”

“Now that’s more like it!” Ymir shouted over the music, grabbing Sasha by the hand to maneuver through the crowd still dancing. Sasha couldn’t help but to grin at the enthusiasm Ymir was showing, and knew asking Ymir to be her best man was the right thing indeed.

 

* * *

 

By the sixth shot Sasha’s vision hazed. Her brows furrowed, heart thumping lazily as the drink ran down smooth. The burn at the end caused Sasha to grin lazily, slamming the glass down – casting a teasing glance to Ymir.

“Are we basically reliving _your_ party?” Sasha asked slowly, grin still intact when Ymir poured the next shot. “Cause this feels like it. You’re not going to turn into a blubbering mess are you?”

“I did not cry Sas,” Ymir huffed, casting her gaze to the shot glass. “What’s the harm in getting hammered and enjoying the company of your friends?”

“Uh, I don’t know half these people.” Sasha gestured to the people on the dance floor. “Plus you did too cry, mmm what was it,” Sasha squinted, the memory was there – just a little bit hazy. “Ha! I know, you cried because you weren't sure how lucky you were about Historia saying yes.”

“Yeah, well she did,” Ymir laughed, shoulder bumping into Sasha’s. “You’re a terrible bro, calling me out on crying and shit. Honestly,” Ymir sighed, looking over at Sasha seriously. “You sure you want to go through with this? It’s chill if you got cold feet.”

Sasha thought for a moment, was she sure? Images swam in Sasha’s vision. Life before Mikasa, spent with Ymir and doing anything to be happy. Failed relationships, near death experiences, everything. The whole complicated life she lived, and the change that came when she stumbled upon Mikasa.

The liquor may warm her briefly, but her feelings for Mikasa seemed to burn deeper and longer. Instead of giving Ymir an answer right away, she slammed the drink back, and accepted it in one gulp.

“I’m sure.” Sasha finally admitted, placing the glass down. “You saw what I was like before her. She inspires me, makes me want to be better. The only doubts I have don’t really matter, not when they’re long gone anyways.”

“Geez, well I’m glad I don’t have to give you a pep talk,” Ymir groaned, voice slightly slurred and Sasha let a chuckle slip off of her tongue. “She’s good for you though. Just don’t go telling her I said that,” Ymir grimaced, taking a shot of her own drink.

Sasha could only roll her eyes before she poured the next round. They were gonna be here awhile, matching shot for shot.

 

* * *

 

Roughly an hour later the music had all but died down, people who had showed for the party scattered – after Ymir scared most of the out of her home. Sasha had laughed the entire time, truly enjoying that more than the party itself.

Now she was seated next to Mikasa, pressed into her side, nursing a water to sober up some. Those who had remained at Ymir and Historia’s home were now gifting Sasha and Mikasa their pre-wedding gifts.

“Oh my god,” Sasha squealed gleefully, a flush forming on her cheeks. “It’s like Christmas!”

A chuckle was her reward from Mikasa, and a faint hand squeeze. “Calm yourself, love. You might accidently break our gifts if you dive for them.” Her voice was soft-like, a quality that never failed to send a chill down Sasha’s spine.

“I know, I know,” Sasha admitted, sighing. “I’m just excited to see what they got us.”

“We’re right here you know,” Ymir quipped, Sasha looked up to see Ymir holding her arms over her chest. “Think you can sit still long enough to give you the shit we got?”

“Ymir.” Historia warned, Sasha didn’t miss the smirk on Ymir’s face despite the tone.

“What? It’s not like we didn’t spend a fuck ton of money on their gifts.”

“You weren’t the only one who got them something,” Annie interjected, drawing Sasha’s attention from Ymir to Annie, who was scowling. “You could also at least acknowledge that Sasha is sometimes childish, and therefore doesn’t always have the patience to sit still.”

If Sasha had been sober fully she might have taken offense to that, instead she merely cuddles closer to Mikasa’s side flicking her gaze between Ymir, who flipped Annie off, and Annie who folded her arms in front of her chest, irritated.

“Well I don’t know about them,” Connie spoke up, detangling himself from Reiner’s side, “but we got you guys a gift! Open ours first since those two are being useless and want to have a dick measuring contest.”

“Hey!”

“Connie, you little shit!”

Sasha laughed louder than she intended too, giving Mikasa a squeeze before making herself sit up slightly. Her vision still swam, but she didn’t want to rely on Mikasa to hold her upright to look at what they got.

Connie had walked over to them a second later, handing what looked like a book wrapped in gift wrap over to Mikasa.

“This might come in handy in the future.” Connie grinned, it was a little wide, and Sasha felt her stomach roll when Mikasa opened it.

“What to expect when….” Mikasa let the sentence drop, looking up at Connie, startling Sasha with her smile. “You forget my father’s a doctor, but thank you. It’s practical, and might be needed for when we ever decide to.”

“Yo, no problem.” Connie said, giving a chuckle before heading back to Reiner. “Besides one of you is bound to pop out a kid, so gotta be prepared for that.”

Sasha felt her heart thump into her chest and she rose her brow at Connie, who shrugged. She wasn’t given time to think of a response when the others bombarded her with gifts.

 

* * *

 

Annie and Mina gave them two boxes of pots and pans, Jean and Marco gave them a whip as a gag relief, Eren and Armin got them a blender, Nanaba and Petra also got them pregnancy books, Mikasa’s sister Levi got them matching scarves, Hanji got them condoms, Ymir’s sister Ilse gave them the summer cabin nobody ever uses, Hitch only congratulated them, and Bert said his gift would be there on their wedding day.

While Sasha was grateful for the gifts, there was one person who hadn’t presented them anything.

“Oi, you waiting for something,” Ymir grinned cheekily. “Part of our gift was the summer cabin, but there is plenty more for your wedding night.”

“Ymir, there has to be something we can give them now.” Historia said, her voice kind and Sasha looked between her and Ymir. Her stomach rolled a little, but she was willing to blame the alcohol.

“What more can we give right now babe? We threw them a party in our home.”

“Ymir.”

“Ugh, fine. Fine, you’re no fun babe.” Ymir groaned a moment, but pulled herself together long enough to send Sasha a smirk. “Be right back with your gift. You two are going to love it.”

  _This isn’t gonna be good,_ Sasha realized, almost panicking. When Ymir smirked like that it wasn’t going to end well for someone. _I wonder if it’s too late to leave now, fake being sick, forget we agreed to stay here, and run home?_

Of course Sasha knew the answer was no, but still she was left feeling apprehensive.

Most of their friends had already dismissed themselves for the night, leaving Sasha with Mikasa, Historia, and Connie to sit in the lounge waiting for Ymir's return.

She was half tempted to ask Historia what all they had gotten them, but the opportunity to do so was missed when Ymir came in not a moment later, with a huge box nicely wrapped.

“Here you go, open this bad boy up, and enjoy what we gave you.” Ymir winked, placing the box down in front of them. “I promise it’s amazing.”

Sasha casted a look at Mikasa, who looked about as apprehensive as Sasha was, and they both tentatively reached for the box to rip the wrapping paper off of it. The top part of the box wasn’t tapped, so it was easier to open than Sasha wanted to admit.

Not wanting to let anything happen to Mikasa, Sasha bent down, and stuck her hands in the box. She could hear Historia chuckle when her hands came into contact with something big. Confused and mildly concerned Sasha let her hands skim over what was in the box – eyes widening in realization, and sobering by the second.

Wordlessly she pulled out the gift, a blush had set in on her neck, and well up to her ears. Ymir, Historia and Connie were laughing.

“Something to ram your future muscle wife with,” Ymir said, laughing so hard that Sasha was almost afraid she’d fall to the ground.

“Ymir, Ymir. How?” Sasha’s voice cracked, the question only seemed to cause Ymir to laugh louder, if possible. She looked down at the toy that she was currently holding, the bright red color was screaming at her, and the opposing size looked a bit too much.

“Lube, of course. I got you plenty of that too, it’s all in the box.” Ymir grinned satisfied. “It’s called Duke the Red Dragon, had to get it customized and added a few inches to it.”

Sasha casted a look to Historia, who was wiping her eyes clean of tears. Sasha noted the flush in her cheeks as well. “It looks intimidating, but it’s highly…pleasurable.”

“Take it from her,” Ymir added, wrapping an arm protectively around Historia. “She’s used one like that on me loads of times, worth every penny we spent on it.”

“And it totally goes with the whip and condoms!” Connie added a second later, and Sasha couldn’t help but to look over at Mikasa to see her expression – only to surprise Sasha by how lustful Mikasa had been gazing at her.

“Mika?”

“Hmm, I’m ready for bed.” Mikasa said, voice low and raspy. Sasha felt her stomach warm by the tone. Mikasa had looked away from her, looking up at Ymir. “Thank you for the gifts, goodnight.”

Sasha was about to utter a goodnight, but Mikasa had stood – grabbing the box with one hand, and grabbing Sasha’s arm by the other, giving her a soft tug.

She knew exactly what Mikasa wanted, and grinned like an idiot when Ymir wolf-whistled after them.

Looks like they’ll be using this gift tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for viewing! I had fun typing this, and hope it was alright. Comments are welcomed here also. :'D


End file.
